


Hushed Breaths

by GirlNamedCaraaa



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNamedCaraaa/pseuds/GirlNamedCaraaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bo is on tour, he tells you how much he misses you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
>  I'm sorry this kinda sucks, this is my first time writing in a really really long time. So just let me know what you think. :)  
> -Cara

You were laying on your bed watching Netflix whenbyou received a text. 

"Are you free?" It read with the return name of your boyfriend. 

"Of course baby."

Seconds later you received a phone call. 

"Excuse me mister, don't you have a lot to do tomorrow and it's far past your bedtime."

Bo laughed and sighed.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Really? You miss me that much." You slightly teased him, but you knew you missed him just as much. 

"Yeah. I miss you so much baby." 

"Tell me how much you miss me."

"Oh baby. You have no clue."

"Tell me. I'm not the only one missed." You lowered your voice just above a whisper.

You could hear Bo suck in a breath. 

"Well. Just your voice, right now, has me rock hard."

A slight him escaped from your lips and you know Bo heard it.

"Oh fuck me, make that noise again." Bo's voice was deep and laced with lust.

Complying to his request, you moaned again.

"Fuck. I want to be there."

You move your hand down your body and into your sweatpants, slowly drawing circles into your sensitive skin.

"Tell me what you'd do to me."

Bo groaned, making your suck in a breath.

"First, I'd run my fingertips over your skin, lightly. I'd draw circles into your hips. Before having my way with you, I'd kiss you and slip my fingers inside you, slow at first but I know how you like it. Once I have you begging for more I'm gonna make my way down your body and give you whatever you want."

Bo's words had you breathing heavy and reaching orgasm quickly. 

"I want your mouth on me." You told him what you wanted between shallow breaths.

"Jesus...I want to be inside you, making you whine. Fuck I want you pulling my hair, moaning my name.."

His words have driven you over the edge and his name slipped from your lips as you began reaching your climax.

"Fuck..baby, keep saying my name." 

You repeat his name in between moans and you hear Bo moan and you know he is at his peak as well. Bo whispers obscenities and the way he sounds is enough to make you cum. You ride out your orgasm together, moaning and gasping for air. 

After about 5 minutes of catching our breaths and getting our heart rates back to normal.

"You know, I can always ditch these last 3 weeks."

"No you can't do that. Your fans. You wouldn't be able to disappoint them, you love them."

"But I love you more."

"Well obviously but I can share you."

"Are you sure baby? There's only 7 shows I'd be missing."

"Yeah I'm sure. I can survive." You looked over to the clock. "Hey babe, it's midnight by you, I want you to be able to sleep. Isn't tomorrow your long day?"

"Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay good. Goodnight baby."

"I love you, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"I love you. Goodnight." 

You hung up the phone and went back to your Orange Is The New Black binge.


End file.
